idgpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tringapore
Republic of Tringapore |nativename = : : Republik Segitigapura |image = 20728058 743822809122843 1065043036495760034 n.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption =of stun like vegetable lah |reality = ���� Republic of Singapore ���� |government = Lee Dynasty Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |gender = Male |friends = UKball USAball Chinaball Hong Kongball, Malaysiaball (sometimes) Thailandball Israelcube Japanball South Koreaball Australiaball New Zealandball Kebab Philippinesball(sometimes or once) Indonesiaball (sometimes) |enemies = ISISball Indonesiaball (sometimes) Philippinesball(sometimes or once) Thailandball (in potential case when he start building Kra Canal) |personality = Optimistic, Kiasu (scared of losing out) lah, Xenophobic, Angry, Very intelligent, Patriotic, Introvert (Sometimes), Socially Awkward |likes = 1:π (3.14) ringgit (Malaysiaball), McDonalds, Tabitha Nauser, high buildings, chilli crab, chicken rice, char kway teow, queuing, tuition, education, nice parties, teh tarik, durian, sliced ice cream, "lah", "yum seng", laksa, complaining, NS, ERP, PAP, Diary of a wimpy kid, the name Nigel, Lee Dynasty, Marina Bay Sands hotel, Authoritarian government |hates = BUBBLE GUM, DRUGS, SMOKING, ONLINE GAMBLING, people who say he is of triangle N̶a̶z̶i̶ ̶b̶a̶i̶t̶ Poland, haze, drunkenness, immigrants, press freedom, ERP, COE, Zika, Commies, people who spit on the street, lepak |language = Singlish, English Mandarin Chinese (Hokkien Teochew Cantonese, Hakka and Hainanese are kill), Malay, Tamil |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana & Theravada) Christianity ( Protestantism & Catholicism) Atheism Islam Taoism Hinduism |founded = August 9, 1965 |ended = |predecessor = Malaysian Tringapore |successor = |intospace = Of satellites count? (Yes) |status = can into beating Indonesiaball and Thailandball hosting USAball and North Koreaball summit (CANCELLED) |notes = stronker and richer than melayu |capital = Singapore (It is a City State) |affiliation = China + Malaysia + India all cramped into 715 sq km |military = SAF, RSAF, RSN, the dumb NS men |bork = Lah Lah/Nigel Nigel |food = Hainanese Chicken Rice, Chili crab, Satay, Rojak, Hokkien Mee |type = Multiethnic}}Republic of Tringapore is a triangular shaped countryball, he is similar to Bermudatriangle. It is a sovereign Island city-state located in Southeast Asia. He is known for being a scientifically/technologically-advanced, "artistically" and culturally-diverse personality, things that are very strange. He lives in a sibeh clean and safe environment. He has a mixed ancestry of Chinese, Malay, Indian, Ang mor and increasing of Japanese, Koreans, Australian, and whatever ethnicity you might think of. He is a founding member of ASEAN Board and part of the Commonwealth family. Tringapore can speak excellent English, Malay, Tamil and Mandarin but has somewhat lost the ability to speak other Chinese dialects. But hor, he takes pride in speaking a language which is a mix of all languages he speaks. On the 50th ASEAN Summit, he later become the new Chairman of the board. Recently he was planning to ECO REVOLUTION like Germany. he plans to put a city on top of his already there city to save energy (it gonna fabulus). He is one of many cities that is planning ECO REVOLUTION, along with Gothenburgball , the planned Tianjinball ( Chinaball is pregnant with him right now), and Braziliaball He also want to SMART CITY and go CASHLESS. But nobody know how to use paylah! so not working out. GARMEN WANT TO INCREASE GST? SIAO AH! Personality Tringapore's personality is reflective of its sharp pointed top. Even though it is generally smaller in size, it has the ability to 'fight it out' with countryballs. It is often spotted with a bag of money, with a bright green Advanced Man Combat System helmet when it is angry, has the ability to poke other countryballs with it's sharp tip and can sometimes even fly. It loves eating Chilli Crabs even though the Chilli Crab in Singapore damn ex. Tringapore also loves to increase the land it is stepping on by buying it from neighbouring countryballs and building awesome looking buildings and party places with it. He also make many friends to trade with and protect him. It's argued that the whole reason Tringapore wanted to join Malaysiaball was because he wanted a quick independent from British colony, but Malaysia refuses because of Communism threat which is still operated and also racial problems. Yup, chew gum on his streets, and you should get the hella outta here liao. Tringapore is sibeh strict, saman people who chews gum on the streets with a long term prison sentence with extended parole, and death sentence for attempts to roll some meth or cocaine in. It has however paid off because he is now one of the least corrupt countryballs now, SIBEI 好 RIGHT?. Tringapore is also very hardworking during the weekdays. Productivity is very stronk in his offices (only rivalled by countryballs like Japanball, South Koreaball, Hong Kongball, Chinaball, Germanyball etc etc), and he is also rich (highest percentage of millionaires in the world sia!) The Tringaporean economy is known as one of the 'freest', most innovative, most competitive, and most business-friendly. It's also worth mentioning that Tringapore is hella smart, as he nails every subject such as math, science, and reading and is place 1st in all three. His education is something he has pride in. History Tringapore was discovered in 1819 which he was adopted by UKball, and given a proper education by his adoptive father. He is a (half) brother to Malaysiaball (formerly known as Malayaball), who is also another adoptive son of UKball, adopted at around the same time. He was known as Straits Settlementsball/triangle until he became independent in 1965. In 1942, Tring's clay was invaded by Japanball, who raped him. However, after his defeat in 1945, his brother Malayaball fought a war for his independence with Tring. In 1963, Tringapore joined Malayaball to form Malaysiaball, but Tring left in 1965. Tring and Malay used to have quite a good relationship with each others until 1965 when Malay and Tring have ethnic and religious tensions. Malayball was like: "Go away! Me no love you anyway!" and Tring was like: "Go away lah! I Donnid you oredi!" When they broke up both felt really sad and their conditions was much worse lah. Fortunately, Tring managed to stand firmly by himself while activating his "Lee Kuan Yew mode". Eventually, he drastically transformed from a third world countryball into a world class countryball, even surpasses his former brother/rival Malaysiaball and now is an admirable countryball in ASEANball. While in his "Lee Kuan Yew" mode Tring developed steady education system, and also very steady defense system. He has some of Asia's best universities. Housing comes in the form of HDB here because of the amount of clay he has (not much). His flats are the cheapest ones in the world:pHe also became into tourism by planting trees and building things like parks, banks and hotels, and also many tourist attractions. That's how he make monies now. Now ah, Tring can into awesome architecture and then oso got delicious food. Sometimes maybe he is of serious about his work, more kiasu serious about his education and even more kiasu serious about law. Tring's residents are also very kiasu about monies and scared kena saman! But at the end of the workday he like to unwind by either eating foods from fastfood restaurants like McDonalds, Burger King, KFC, Domino's Pizza and other fastfood chains in his clay, or drink something refreshing like Starbucks coffee drinks. Other days he go Marina Bay and party and eat chilli crab and chicken rice. Tring can also into good times lor. Relationships '朋友' (Friends) * UKball: WHY YOU BETRAY ME LAH FATHER WAHLAO EH! Adoptive father who always gib monies to Tring when he was a little countryball in South East Asia. Tring loves his father very much, and sometimes he really missed the time when he was a stronk kid in his father's empire, even after UKball surrendered him to Japanball. ** Scotlandball: Scottish uncle, best uncle! * Christmas Islandball: Son who lives with Australia now * Chinaball: majority of us are Chinese. 好 trading partners.Deng Xiaoping was inspired by us in create the Authoritarian Capitalism thing. I support Tiananmen massacre ** Hong Kongball: Close friends, ex-adoptive brother and my skyskraper rival since they both have Chinese blood, colonized by UKball and well developed economies that can into monies. Were both raped by Japanball together. Also a fellow Dragon. Jackie Chan is Tringapore PR! I ** Macauball: Hong Kongball's bro. MY CASINOS ARE BETTER!!! * Taiwanball: Can into friends. I recongised him as real China until 1990. ALL YUOR FAULT MY TERREX VEHICLES GOT CONFISCATED IN HONG KONG! ANSCHLUSS TARGET! YUO WILL PAY FOR THIS! * Indiaball - CECA, marine time drills, security pact and all, but STOP COLONISING ME!! * Thailandball: Friend who i buy car form and go to holiday but wants to build canal to undercut me. * South Koreaball: Fellow dragon. GIB SAMSUNG NO, NOT THE PHONE THAT IS BOOM, LAH! * Commonwealthball: Tring is a member of his league, Tring loves Commonwealthball very much. * Israelcube and Serbiaball: Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (neighbours Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs but not Ural-Altaic), I also not of recognise Palestine and Kosovo. * Japanball: Good anime, but too much tentacles. Remember 1942! Sook Ching Massacre never forget!!! * Germanyball: Very nice work ethic that I want. However, remember 1942, and also gib leopard tank. * Italyball: Lazy, but good food. Can into friends i guess, but remember 1942. * USAball: Burger let's his awesome ships dock in my harbor lah! Gib N95 mask. I also like his wimpy kid books and movies. but Micheal Fay must into cane. Also Jack Neo>>>>> Hollywood. * 8ball: Negrito peaple is always respect and love me. I love 'em too. * Bruneiball : Tringapore South East Asian friend lah, have lots of oil lor, Exchangeable currency rate 1=1 leh. But when oil run out I make kill. * Vietnamball: Have beautiful women!!! Can into wife. Can into tourism lah. #GibPhở * Philippinesball (maybe): I liek how he despises drugs and is of richer than racist melayu. DUTERTE OP BEST PRESIDENT!!!! '敌人 (Enemies)' * Malaysiaball: OH MY GOD LAH NOT OF YOU AGAINS. YOU STUPID RACIST MELAYU LAH! GOOD THING WE LEAVINGS YOU LAH. YOU ARE INTO ECONOMIC FAILURE CANNOT INTO BEAT ME IN GDP PER CAPITA AND TOTAL GDP! WE BEAT YOU IN THE RANKING (even if it is only of 1 point) 1 TRINGAPOREAN DOLLAR EQUALS TO 3 MALAYSHIT RINGGIT LAH! YOU CALL ME A FUCKING CHINGCHONG I WILL ANSCHLUSS JOHOR DO YOU OF UNDERSTANDINGS ME LAH? STOP CAUSING CANCER IN SOCIAL MEDIA LAH! REMOVE NASI LEMAK! REMOVE RACIST MELAYU! but let's start working on the high speed rail link from KL to SG lah * Philippinesball (Once): Balut always of into noisy in public making Tring angry lah. Lot of balut working in Tring! Remember Edz Ello, TRINGAPOREAN ENGLISH BEST ENGLISH!!! PEENOISE ENGLISH DUMB AND AMERICAN NOT ORIGINAL BRITISH ENGLISH LAH! ANSCHLUSS TARGET * Indonesiaball - Was of making fun of me for being small but no longer does it. Who is the dump one now? I is of one of richest countries in the world but your GDP per capita sucks. Also stop smogging my clay, (but plox teach me how to be an G20 Member) * Polandball: He beat me into triangle. I do not even rip off his flag sia. * UAEball - After this two HIGH FLYERS , my third skyskraper rival. Family * Ming Dynastyball - Great Grandfather * Qingball - Grandfather * Lanfang Republicball - Father * UKball - Adoptive Father * Hong Kongball - Uncle * Macauball - Uncle * Republic of Chinaball - Uncle * Tibetball - Uncle * Indonesiaball - Brother * Malaysiaball - Brother * Chinaball - Cousin * Taiwanball - Cousin Quotes *"Say "ching chong" again and I will stick one up ur ass." *Don't break a law! Or in otherwords, Patuhilah undang-undang! Understood/Faham? *"Leaving the Federation happiest day of my life." *"Who ask yuo do liddat one sia" *"We can into developed country lah" *Kan ni na chao chee bai *Na bei! Gallery A8DlynV.png Asianballs together.jpg AbZszqv.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! 1796657_735728229778157_415395911_n.png Tringaporee.png 新加坡.jpg TringaporeRain.png Mean Tringapore.png 11949476 1059553970728913 4275210250848060859 n.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Singapore_card.png Asiavision 2016.png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers 10013795_770104036340576_153128931940022519_n.png|British Singaporeball, Tringapore former self back then feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Spikey Singapore.png A_good_Hat_trick.png CFJUL1Z.png 2sNPvkR.png LdKj0G2.png|Pundeh, why am I a ball la? 28bw7iw2298x.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Planes.png Selfie.jpg Tr.jpg Comics.PNG MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png ptLTBMA.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png S6ukqVN.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SMeEGKR.png OKAuA.jpg 111-0.png Tringapore (my version).png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Ups and Downs.png The Scariest.png Haze Cycle.png The Rich Club.png Thanks Stingray.png Old School.png Can Breakdance.png Can Into Eurozone.png The ASEAN Way.png Tring Dart.png Links *Facebook page *DeviantART profile es:Tringapur it:Tringapore zh:三角形加坡